A Sense of Place
by Spikelicious
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'Family Ties', which sets up the relationship between B/S for this story. Something's come to Sunnydale, followed by an old friend.
1. Default Chapter

SoPch1

Title: A Sense of Place  
Author: Spikelicious   
Disclaimers: The usual. Sacred duty, blah blah...oops, wrong spiel. Don't own em, don't sue me.  
Rating: Probably R' for the whole story, just to be safe.  
Feedback: Love it. Need it. Want it. Thanks!  
Thanks to Larissa, my wonderful beta friend, for all her help!  
  
**  
Chapter One**  
  
It was pitch black, but she could see quite clearly. The moon shone brightly in the sky, casting down a faintly yellow light, illuminating every stick, every rock, every leaf, every tree within her range of sight.  
  
Trees. She was in the forest, at night. Not her usual Slayground, Buffy thought cautiously, as she dropped into her normal defensive stance. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd gone into an area more deeply wooded than the areas between paths on campus.  
  
Suddenly her senses tingled, alerting her to the presence of those she was destined to slay. Vampires. No, one vampire. She still couldn't see it, but she could feel its presence as clearly as if it were standing right next to her.  
  
Something rustled in the tree stand to her right. Branches cracked as something large pushed through them, and the ground trembled with each step as it came closer. It wasn't the vampire, she knew; she could still feel the undead creature off to her left.  
  
Noiselessly, she simultaneously flew forward and spun in the air, landing  
softly on the pads of her feet, so that she was facing whatever was coming.  
She waited, but the ominous footsteps had stopped and her senses became  
silent. The forest offered no aid- no more rustling, creaking or snapping of  
twigs. Everything was silent as she faced her unseen opponents.  
  
As she strained to listen for any clues that might give away the vampire or  
her other foe's presence--how she knew it was an enemy, she didn't know,  
only that it was--she realized that she had no weapons with her, none of the  
shiny, sharp medieval weaponry Giles liked to procure for her, knowing it  
would cause that bloodthirsty gleam in her eye just as surely as if she were  
Cordelia at a Macy's sale. No, she didn't have even one of the many pointy  
sticks she kept hidden in various and often alarming places.  
  
Well, she thought with a grin, I have my hands. Slayer hands. Hands of Slayer. Bring it on, Big Bad!  
  
She paused, wondering when Spike's old nickname for himself had become a  
generic term for the monster of the minute. Or was she thinking of Spike?  
Immediately, she turned her head to the area she had last felt the vampire's  
presence.  
  
"S-Spike?"  
  
The second she called out his name, the forest erupted around her in a  
flurry of noise and movement. The vampire flew out of hiding just as the  
Big, Heavy Something erupted out of the tree stand, but although she knew  
they were both now coming towards her, she could not see either. That is,  
she couldn't make out any details as she jumped back, trying to give herself  
room to fight. The two forms seemed to push against each other for dominance as they approached her, but she could only make out their outlines. The Big Something was huge, at least twice as tall as she with some kind of horns and long snout. It walked on its hind legs but they seemed to be bowed, and it almost fell forward with each step, as if it were still getting used to walking upright. The vampire, on the other hand, was the essence of grace and fluidity, approaching her with confidence. Soon, it simply sidestepped the larger beast and suddenly it was in her face, inches away, smiling down at her with a nice, big, toothy grin. Ridges and burning yellow eyes gleamed in the moonlight, but were not nearly as luminescent as the tousled, peroxide blonde hair. Suicide blonde, Buffy thought dully, as the face  
descended towards her neck. She got a last glimpse at the monster who was  
still shambling towards them as she whispered her last word.  
  
"Spike."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
A voice was calling her, away from vampires and monsters and moonlit  
forests. Terror pressed down on her like the weight of water, and she  
screamed again.  
  
"Buffy!" The voice called again, trying to bring her up from the depths of  
her subconscious. A savior, she thought dimly, still floating in the surreal  
nighttime world of her dream.  
  
"Buffy, wake up!"  
  
Finally, she surfaced and found herself being shaken gently but firmly by  
the shoulders. She slapped the hands away and peeled the sheet from her  
body. She'd been asleep, trapped not by some unknown fear but by her  
traitorous 200 thread count sheet. But she had also been dreaming, and she  
realized with that familiar dread that it had not been merely a nightmare.  
Nope, she thought blearily, pushing her sleep-mussed hair behind her ears,  
this was a dream of the Slayer variety. Of the 'not good' variety, because  
they had the unerring tendency to be bad, and to come true.  
  
She turned to face the vampire kneeling on the bed next to her, whom she  
knew to be peering at her worriedly, even though in the darkness of their  
bedroom she could barely make out his handsome features etched with concern.  
  
"Bad dream, luv?" he asked huskily, leaning over to embrace her as she  
nodded. She couldn't help but shudder, though, at the memory of those same  
features, distorted with ridges and fangs, leaning into her neck as  
something hideously evil approached from behind him.  
  
'Not good', indeed.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Think about it, Nibblet."  
  
"What?"  
  
The blonde vampire continued staring at the can he held in his hand.  
  
"Nuclear fusion. Penicillin. Travel to the moon. It all led up to this."  
  
"Spray cheese?"  
  
Spike nodded with reverence. "In a can, pet. In a can."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. The Vamp of the House was having one of his frequent  
moments of appreciation for the trappings of human society.  
  
Buffy came in just as Spike began squirting yellowy-orange dollops of  
manufactured non-dairy product onto Triscuits and popping them into his  
mouth with distinct pleasure. "Bloody wonderful," he muttered in between  
mouthfuls.  
  
"This is breakfast, honey?" Buffy eyed the vampire with a slight smile,  
knowing that this distasteful breakfast would be washed down with an even  
more disgusting chaser. She retrieved his freshly warmed blood from the  
microwave and set it down in front of him.  
  
Leaning over Spike's shoulder, Dawn nodded. "Yeah, Spike. You sure you don't  
want a Pop-Tart with mustard on it?"  
  
Spike frowned. "You know, 'Bit, that was only one time and it was just an  
experiment."  
  
Dawn giggled as he playfully swatted at her and Buffy had to bite her lip  
from laughing. She popped some toast in, poured herself a glass of juice and  
sat down across from her mate.  
  
Just as he seemed about to ask her something, Buffy turned to Dawn. "Don't  
you have school, Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn shrugged, downing the last of her milk and wiping her mouth on the  
nearest hand towel.  
  
"Yeah, of course. More school adventures of the non-exciting kind."  
  
Spike swallowed his last cracker and took a sip of blood to clear his palate, then asked, "But aren't you trying out for the cheerleading squad today? That should be fun."  
  
Dawn looked embarrassed as she ground out, "Spike, shut up. You weren't  
supposed to say anything."  
  
Buffy jumped up and hugged her sister. "Dawn! That's so cool! You're gonna  
be a cheerleader? You'll have so much fun!"  
  
Dawn didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. "I probably won't make it, so  
don't make a big deal out of it, Buffy. In order to get on the team, you not  
only have to try out, you have to get voted for by peer judges."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "So?"  
  
Dawn shook her head, amazed at her sister's insensitivity. "Duh, Buffy!  
Everyone thinks I'm a freak! Poor little orphan girl, everyone feels sorry  
for me. Not sorry enough to stop looking at me like I have the plague, though."  
  
Buffy's smile faded. "Dawnie, you're not an orphan."  
  
Spike got up and hugged Dawn. "'Bit, I know it's hard. It's hard to want to  
be liked, because then it means you got to care about what people think about you."  
  
Dawn sniffled and looked up at the vampire. "You mean, like when you were  
William? With Cecily?"  
  
Spike nodded into her hair as he gave her a final hug. "Just like that, pet.  
Now, go off to school and give those kids what-for."  
  
"Okay. I'll do my best," she said softly, gratitude shining brightly in her large, limpid eyes. She turned to Buffy, who was staring at the pair, clearly confused by the exchange that had just taken place. "Later, Buffy." She gave her sister a quick hug and was out the door.  
  
Buffy turned to Spike. "What was that about William and Cecily?" Even as  
close as they'd gotten, Spike hadn't revealed very much about his past to  
her, and it irked her that he had told Dawn something first.  
  
Spike sat back down and examined his mug. "Nothing, luv. Just a memory from a long time ago, to make the Nibblet feel better."  
  
"So, tell me."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Not much to tell. I was in love with a society bint named  
Cecily, wrote godawful poetry for her. She never even looked at me until the  
day she told me I was beneath her."  
  
Buffy flinched at the pain in Spike's face, and got angry at a long-dead  
woman who had so easily torn William's heart to shreds. She paled, then,  
realizing that not so long ago, she had thrown money at Spike, after she'd  
thrown him to the ground, and uttered those very same words. The look on his face now was a mirror of the look he'd had when she'd turned and walked away from him.  
  
She wanted to vomit. Instead, she got up and moved him back from the table  
so that she could sit on his lap. Twining her arms around his neck, she  
'shushed' his startled 'huh?' and began kissing him, quick, playful nips on  
and around his lips.  
  
"Pet, what-"  
  
"Nothing. I love you," she whispered huskily, peppering kisses down his  
cheek and onto his neck. When she reached his jugular, she bit it lightly,  
not breaking the skin but leaving small indentations. Spike shuddered, and  
quickly stood up with her in his arms, then headed up the stairs to their  
bedroom.  
  
As they reached the door, Spike asked throatily, "Buffy, not that I'm  
complaining, but what brought this on?"  
  
He placed her on the bed and began undressing, noting the way she watched  
his every movement as if she were a cat stalking prey. The very thought  
turned him on, and as he crawled onto the bed beside her, she smiled,  
reaching up to cup his cheek before bringing his head down to hers.  
  
"I just wanted to remind you that you're _mine_."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later, as they were getting redressed, Spike remembered something.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah? Hey, have you seen my--oh, nevermind, there it is. " She fished her  
bra from the branches of the potted ficus plant in the corner of the room  
and wiggled into it.  
  
"You had a nightmare last night."  
  
Buffy stilled in the act of fastening her bra as the memory of last night's  
dream flooded through her. Big Monster. Vamped out Spike. Woods. Slayer  
dream. Crap.  
  
She sighed deeply as she finished getting dressed. Spike waited; he knew  
that she would tell him when she was ready.  
  
Not looking at him, she sat on the edge of the bed. "It was a Slayer dream."  
  
Spike nodded as he joined her on the bed; he'd thought as much. "So, was it  
prophetic? What did it tell you?"  
  
She shrugged, still not able to meet his eyes, now blue but oh-so-very-golden in the dream. Spike observed her warily.  
  
"Pe-et" he drew out the nickname in an warning tone, realizing that she was  
avoiding telling him something. "What did you dream about?"  
  
She finally looked at him. "Big scary monster in the woods."  
  
Spike started to say "well that doesn't sound--" when Buffy continued in a  
low voice.  
  
"You. Getting to me first. Vamping out. Biting me."  
  
Spike pulled back and searched her face. "What are you saying, Buffy? That  
you've had a vision of me hurting you?"  
  
He stood quickly and began pacing in front of her, trying to keep the hurt  
from his voice and expression.  
  
"Okay, luv. It's got to be something else. It's not like Angelus, where all  
of a sudden I go evil and try to kill you, right? I'm me, I've changed, and I'd stake myself before I ever hurt you. So, this dream. You must have  
misinterpreted it, right?"  
  
He stopped pacing and knelt down in front of her, tipping her chin up so  
that she would meet his frantic gaze.  
  
"Right?" he repeated softly, begging her with his eyes to trust him. Buffy's  
eyes filled; how could she believe the man in front of her would ever hurt  
her? She flashed to the look on his face when he'd recalled Cecily's words,  
her words. 'No', she thought, 'he's right. I must have missed some part of  
the dream, or maybe it wasn't even a Slayer dream.'  
  
"Right, you're right. You'd never hurt me." She almost sobbed at the look of desperate relief that crossed his face right before he folded her into his  
firm embrace, and she cursed herself for even telling him about the dream.  
  
But if this was his reaction, and hers had been one of doubt, she knew she  
couldn't tell Giles or the others about that part of the dream. She'd just  
mention the 'Big Bad Something' part and see if anything seemed overly  
important, and if not, let it drop.  
  
Hugging him tightly, she nodded to herself. Spike--as he was now--would  
never let his demon hurt her.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

sopch2

Buffy ended up going to the Magic Box by herself, leaving Spike to take a nap while she was gone. Anya, who was alone behind the counter, looked up in anticipation of a customer, then shrugged when she saw it was only Buffy and gestured to the training room.  
  
Giles is in back looking for that book he misplaced last week.  
  
Still? Thanks, Ahn. Buffy went across the store and peeked into the training room, where she was greeted by the sight of Giles' tweed-covered backside swaying back and forth as he delved under the weapons armoire.  
  
Nice view, Oh Watcher Mine. Buffy giggled and affectionately patted his butt as she bent to peer at him.  
  
Embarassed, Giles quickly leaned back so that he was sitting on his haunches. As he attempted to reply, he inhaled some of the dust he'd unsettled and sneezed loudly.  
  
Buffy stood and tossed her gym bag into the corner.  
  
As Wills would say, Blessed Be, you'. So, what's up for today?  
  
Well, I despair of ever finding that blasted book I was reading, so I suppose we might as well practice your hand to hand combat.  
  
Buffy grinned in anticipation. Oooh, do I get Puffy Giles?  
  
Grimacing, Giles shook his head. No, Buffy. You do not get Puffy Giles. Xander is the only person who has bravely volunteered to undergo that particular torture. No, today you get the boxing mitts.  
  
Buffy shrugged, worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth for a moment.   
  
Listen, Giles. I should tell you, I think I had a Slayer dream last night.  
  
That got Giles' attention. Really? When was the last time you had a Slayer dream? It's been awhile, at any rate. What was it about?  
  
Buffy turned away so he couldn't read her expression, and began rifling around in her gym bag for her athletic tape.   
  
Pretty vague, actually. Big Nasty lumbering through the woods, but I didn't get a good look at it. It was night and I was in the woods. The only reason I could see was because there was full moon.  
  
Giles frowned. Tomorrow night is the full moon. That doesn't give us a lot of time to prepare if something is coming.  
  
Well, I didn't actually fight it, so maybe I'm just getting a heads up that it's on its way, Buffy suggested hopefully, ignoring the twinge of guilt she got at keeping the part about Spike from her Watcher. Don't even think about it,' she told herself sternly. That way lies angst and making Spike feel bad for no reason'.  
  
Yes, well. We'll be on the alert and you can do a double patrol this evening, make sure to check out all the hotspots. You said you were in the forest?  
  
Yeah. Don't know where though. Buffy began taping her wrist as Giles put the mitts on.  
  
Well, make sure to do a sweep near any wooded areas tonight.  
  
Okay, will do. With that, she began pummeling Giles' mitt-covered fists and after a few moments, completely forgot about her dream.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Xander came by the Magic Box on his lunch hour and gave Anya a quick peck on the cheek before starting on the latest book shelves he'd agreed to build. The shelves up in the loft, which held the most important--and usually the heaviest--tomes and artifacts, were deteriorating, so Xander was taking them down and putting up new ones.  
  
Buffy sat on the wrought iron stairs chatting with Xander as Spike burst into the store, covered in his security blanket', as Dawn called it.  
  
Hullo, pet. Spike nonchalantly strode over and gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ewww, Spike! You're smoking! She waved away the bit of smoke that had escaped from under the blanket as Spike shrugged it off, tossing the battered piece of material over the back of a chair.  
  
Xander peeked down from the edge of the loft.   
  
Hey, Jr. Got wood?  
  
Spike flicked Xander the two-fingered bird. Sod off, you monkey spanker.  
  
Xander just rolled his eyes and went back to work. He began to whistle as he pulled the old shelves down, and Buffy could swear he was mangling the chorus from Tainted Love'. She shook her head and focused on the vampire in front of her, giving him an affectionate grin.  
  
Hey there, what brought you out and about? I thought you were going to take a nap and clean up the house a little?  
  
At Xander's muffled snicker, Spike growled. Well, the house is clean now and you know I never nap for long, pet.  
  
He paused, leaning in a little closer before adding, So did you tell Giles?  
  
Giles came out of the training room and noticed the vampire. Oh, hello Spike. Tell me what?  
  
Spike straightened up. Oh, ah, Buffy had a Slayer dream. Just wanted to make sure she told you- he shot a look at Buffy, about the possible Big Nasty headed our way. That's all.  
  
Giles glanced from Spike to Buffy but simply nodded, choosing to ignore the odd look that passed between Vampire and Slayer. Yes, she told me, and I suggested that you two do a double sweep tonight and be on the alert for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Before either Buffy or Spike--or Xander, who was chuckling up in the loft--could make a snarky comment, Giles shook his head. Yes, I realize in hindsight that that comment was an extremely stupid one to make given that we live on the Hellmouth.  
  
Buffy grinned. Yeah, well. Nuff said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Willow and Tara stayed with Dawn while Buffy and Spike went out on an extended patrol.  
  
By the time they reached the last cemetery, Buffy had dusted a few vampires but other than that, all was quiet on the monster front. Spike had broached the subject of Dawn's cheerleader tryouts and Buffy was waxing sentimental on her own days on the squad. Spike was just waxing lecherous.  
  
So, did you wear those frilly skirts with the tiny knickers underneath?  
  
Of course, it's pretty much the standard cheerleader uniform. Buffy twirled her stake, keeping her eyes on the treeline as she walked around the perimeter of the graveyard.  
  
Spike nodded to himself. Um, pet? You don't still have that uniform by any chance do you?  
  
God, Spike, you're such a-- She broke off, turning to stare off into the bushes. Did you hear something?  
  
Spike shrugged. No, sorry, I wasn't paying attention.  
  
Buffy started walking again, keeping an eye on the trees as she added, and yeah, I do still have the uniform.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The animal sensed her proximity, as it had known it would, eventually. It  
had been prowling the outskirts of the forest, checking out parks and cemeteries until it caught her unique scent, still remembered even though it had been awhile. However, as it moved to the edge of clearing to nose aside the tall grass and step gingerly through, it froze. She was not alone. Hackles raised, it stepped back and inhaled deeply, reading the scent of the person with her. A deep, menacing growl rumbled from the animal's throat. It was not exactly a person; it was a vampire, and it didn't seem to be attacking her, nor she it. The animal shook its shaggy head; this didn't make sense. From its hiding place, its keen eyes could not yet make out her figure or that of the creature with her. Questions played through the animal's mind, but in lupine form it was too difficult to solve any riddles beyond what its senses could comprehend.  
  
Purposefully, the beast stilled, then shuddered as the change began. The glossy, thick gray coat began to recede. Limbs changed, brutally efficient jaws snapped and then shortened, razor sharp teeth became blunted. Claws became fingernails again, and hair returned to a reddish-brown. After a few more seconds of ligaments snapping and muscles settling as skin smoothed back over a re-formed frame, the now-human male stepped forward to the edge of the clearing.  
  
She came into view, her companion trailing not far behind, and suddenly they stopped and turned to face his direction. With a rueful grin, he stepped forward and cleared his throat, unused for a few days now.  
  
Hey, Buffy.  



	3. Chapter Three

sopch3

Buffy and Spike froze as a pale figure emerged from the trees. After a few seconds, Buffy cocked her head and smiled warmly.  
  
Buffy noticed that the erstwhile Scooby was sans clothing, and that he was valiantly trying to cover himself, but her only reaction was a slight lift of her eyebrows.  
  
Spike bristled. Buffy didn't seem to be appropriately shocked at the naked  
man who had come out of the woods to speak to her.  
  
Buffy grinned at Oz, nodding at the forest behind him.  
  
Letting the Inner Wolf out to play, eh?  
  
Oz smiled, stepping modestly back into the shadows now that Buffy had recognized him.  
  
Sorry, the Inner Wolf doesn't bother to carry around a change of clothes.  
  
That's okay...my Inner Rat didn't either, remember? Buffy rejoined playfully.  
  
How could I forget? Although Buffy couldn't see his face clearly, she had a feeling the werewolf was smirking.  
  
Spike had just decided that he would have to kill this person who had  
apparently seen his Slayer naked when he finally remembered who Oz was. Spike smacked his forehead.  
  
Oh, okay, Oz! Willow's werewolf from before her Wicca lover! Long time no see, mate!  
  
While Buffy considered smacking Spike for his tactlessness, Oz considered Buffy and the blonde vampire who was with her...who smelled like her.  
  
Yeah, about that...  
  
He paused, looking between the pair meaningfully.  
  
Buffy shrugged. You've been gone awhile, Oz. Lots has changed. Again.  
  
Oz flinched. Willow doesn't have a boyfriend again, does she? He couldn't help but ask, even though Willow was not why he was here.  
  
Not that we know of, Buffy answered with a slight chuckle. Still batting  
for the other team, Spike added helpfully.  
  
Buffy smiled up at the vampire. Other things have...changed. As if to  
underscore her statement, Spike put his arm around her firmly, then turned back to Oz, who was regarding them with a typically unreadable expression.  
  
  
  
Buffy turned to Spike. Hey, go get Oz some clothes, please?  
  
Spike frowned. Oz may be an old friend, but he wasn't leaving Buffy alone with _any_ naked man.  
  
Buffy, why don't you go? You know I have terrible taste in clothes, he replied sweetly, gesturing to his own outfit, which was comprised of his standard jeans and t-shirt.  
  
She rolled her eyes, not fooled for a moment, but not bothering to argue about it. I'll be back, she shot at Oz, already sprinting past them and across the cemetery.  
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Spike took out a cigarette and busied himself with lighting it. Oz kept him pinned under that indecipherable gaze of his, and finally Spike sighed.  
  
he asked lightly, although he knew very well why the other man might be surprised at his presence in Sunnydale, let alone his relationship with Buffy.  
  
Last time I saw you was during the whole Ring of Amara incident, Oz reminded him in his usual forthright manner.  
  
Yeah, well. Like Buffy said, things have changed.  
  
Huh. So...you're not evil anymore? Oz asked casually, as if making small talk.  
  
Spike took a reflective drag off his cigarette, then added, Not  
exactly a Boy Scout, either, though. I mean, I _am_ still a vampire.  
  
I hear ya. Werewolf, here. Oz absently scratched his chest.  
  
Kind of hovering in that gray area, right below   
  
  
  
After a few more moments, Spike asked, Did you know Joyce died?  
  
Oz's head snapped up. Buffy's mom?  
  
Spike nodded morosely. It was a real hard time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oz shook his head; it was always the good ones that got taken early.  
  
Spike regarded Oz with curiosity as a thought hit him.  
  
Did you know Buffy died? You never came back, so...  
  
Oz grimaced, letting his gaze drop to the ground. I heard afterwards. Some of the demons in the area I was staying in were talking about it, but by that time she'd already come back, too.  
  
Spike nodded and changed the subject.  
  
Does Willow know you're here?  
  
The werewolf sighed. No. Not yet. But I didn't come back to see her.  
  
I have a feeling she'd be pretty upset if you avoided her, though. So, why are you back?  
  
Oz was about to reply when Buffy sprinted back into sight, clutching a few  
articles of clothing. This cemetery wasn't far from home, and she'd just  
grabbed a couple things from Spike's bureau.  
  
She handed Oz a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.  
  
Sorry, it's all we had that would remotely fit you.  
  
Oz smiled his gratitude. That's okay. I can get some stuff now that I'm not naked.  
  
He disappeared into the woods for a moment then came out dressed and  
gestured for them to sit down on the grass nearby, then followed suit.  
  
Okay. Short version. I was in Tibet. Something attacked me as it tried to  
escape from a hut in the woods. I wasn't sure what it was, but I felt like I  
had to follow it. So, I followed it. I lost track of it for a few months, but I got a feeling it was coming here. I hopped a plane and when I got here day before yesterday, I went into the woods and found its trail. It's been here, probably still is. I figure it's some kind of demon.  
  
Buffy frowned. You took a plane, to follow the demon? How did _it_ get here, then?  
  
Oz shrugged. Like I said, I lost it for a couple months. Then I get this feeling, and goodbye peaceful mountain, hello jetlag.  
  
Buffy sighed, completely accepting both his reliance on instinct and his brief explanation.  
  
Crap. Maybe something's on the menu for this week's apocalypse.  
  
She stood, brushing off her pants. Where is this demon now, do you think?  
  
Oz shook his head. I found a trail about a half mile in, he gestured to the woods behind them, but it's a day old at least.  
  
Maybe we better take a look at the trail, then. Start researching it as best we can until it shows up.  
  
I can lead you to it. Oz stood and Spike rose as well, then turned to Buffy.   
  
Listen, Pet. We were supposed to be home to relieve the Wiccas of Dawn duty. There's a few hours until light; why don't I go with Oz to get a look-see at this trail and you get home? We can call a Scooby meeting in the morning.  
  
As she nodded her acquiesence, a thought struck her and she peered at Oz with interest.  
  
Do you know who Dawn is?  
  
Oz stared at her. Of course, she's your little sister. Why wouldn't I know that?  
  
Buffy shot Spike a look, and he shrugged. Monks did their research, pet. Covered all the bases.  
  
Sorry, Oz. A story for another time. She paused. Um. You want me to tell Willow?  
  
Oz nodded reluctantly. Make sure she knows I didn't come back to disrupt her life.  
  
Okay. Meet us at the Magic Shop tomorrow. I'm sure Giles will help us.  
  
Oz cocked one eyebrow. Doesn't he always?  
  
Buffy bit her lip. He's not...I guess...things have changed. He's not in charge the way he used to be. He's more... She looked to Spike for help.  
  
Giles is still her Watcher, but Buffy calls the shots now. Giles sort of hangs back and waits to see what needs to be done. Or, he pours himself another cuppa and reads a book.  
  
Buffy smacked the vampire's shoulder but Oz merely shrugged. Okay. See you tomorrow, Buff. You coming, man? He turned towards the woods, then turned back to witness a brief but passionate kiss between Vampire and Slayer before Buffy broke free and pushed Spike towards Oz.  
  
See you at home! She called out as she trotted out past the last row of graves and onto the street. Spike stared after her for a few seconds, then turned and followed Oz.  
  
Right. Lead on, mate.   
  



	4. Chapter Four

SoPch4

Buffy debated all the way home on how to tell Willow about Oz' unexpected arrival. She was inclined to take her aside and tell her without Tara there, but she didn't want to make it seem like it was a secret, or like she thought Tara didn't deserve to know right away.  
  
When she reached home again, she entered through the front door. Earlier, she had scaled the tree up to her bedroom window--now the extra bedroom, since she shared the master bedroom with Spike--to get the clothes for Oz.  
  
Tara and Willow were sprawled comfortably on the couch with a half-eaten bowl of popcorn between them. A glance at the tv confirmed that they were watching their favorite movie, Practical Magic'.  
  
Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. Something came up. Dawnie in bed? A glance at her watch told Buffy that it was way past her sister's bedtime, but being fifteen, Dawn usually tried to extend her time awake by any means possible.  
  
Yeah. We threatened to stop teaching her glamours if she didn't get a full eight hours. Willow grinned at her friend, who plopped down next to her.  
  
Thanks for staying. I know she's too old for babysitters...but even though she's not the Key anymore, she's still the little sister of the Slayer, so, still a target.  
  
Tara smiled. Buffy, you should know by now that we love hanging with Dawnie. She's family. You both are. Willow nodded vigorously, then frowned.  
  
Hey. You said something came up. Anything of the bad? A slow grin spread across Willow's face, and she leaned over to jab Buffy lightly with her elbow. Or, something good came up...like, the kind of good that leads to a secluded spot with Spike?  
  
Buffy blushed, but shook her head. Her friend was far too aware of her tendency to get carried away with her vampire lover, but in this instance that wasn't the case.  
  
She took a deep breath and faced her friend, who had put on an exagerrated resolve face' and intoned,   
  
Willow, Oz is back in town.  
  
Tara froze for a second as her heart plummeted into her stomach, even though she knew she should be confident in Willow's love.  
  
Willow said nothing at first, her face a stony mask as she leaned back against the couch, staring at the tv. Finally, she spoke softly, flatly.  
  
Why? Why did he come back this time? Does he think things have changed?  
  
Buffy smiled gently at her friend and shook her head. Will, he followed a demon here.  
  
  
  
Tara slipped her hand into Willow's, lacing their fingers together tightly.  
  
What kind of demon? The red-haired witch asked dully, not looking at either of the other women.  
  
We don't know. We're gonna call a Scooby meeting tomorrow to get all the details and see if we can dredge anything up. He followed it from Tibet.  
  
Willow started at that, and turned to peer at Buffy disbelievingly.  
  
He followed it from Tibet?  
  
For like, months. Weird, huh?  
  
Willow rose suddenly, and pulled Tara up with her.  
  
We're gonna...go. Now. Willow turned to leave, but Buffy jumped up and placed a hand on her arm.  
  
Wills, are you okay? If it helps...and I'm sure it doesn't, but...he told me to tell you he didn't come here to disrupt your life.  
  
Willow met her friend's anxious gaze, but her lip trembled as tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
Buffy, there's no way he couldn't. Just his being here... She turned to look at Tara with an apology in her eyes, but Tara just smiled sadly and shook her head. Willow sighed and shot a rueful smile back to Buffy. Hey, you know how it is.  
  
Buffy nodded. In spades, she muttered softly, squeezing Willow's arm before releasing her gentle grip. Tara tugged on Willow's other hand.  
  
C'mon, honey. Let's call it a night.  
  
Impulsively, Buffy leaned over and pulled her friend into a quick hug, then nodded to Tara.  
  
I'll see you guys in the morning.  
  
Willow somberly turned and let Tara lead her out as Buffy sat down on the couch to wait for Spike. As she mulled over the evening's events, she realized that when bringing up Oz' return, she hadn't even flashed on Angel's surreptious Thanksgiving visit a few years earlier until Willow had alluded to it.  
  
Yes, things really had changed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow and Tara had continued holding hands all the way back to their apartment, but they hadn't spoken. Now, they both got ready for bed, each lost in their own world of thought. Finally, Willow turned Tara and smiled tremulously.  
  
Tara, I don't mean to make this hard for you, too. I wish I didn't react every time he came home, which granted has only been once since we broke up for good, but...  
  
Tara leaned against the doorway, a soft smile flitting across her face. Hey, you chose me, remember? Who am I to question your motives?  
  
Willow smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and her gaze fell to the quilt on the bed. Tara moved across the room and sat on the bed next to her lover, taking her hands.  
  
Willow. Look at me.  
  
Willow slowly lifted her head up to meet her lover's, her eyes full of confusion and guilt. Bringing one of Willow's hands to her cheek, Tara spoke softly.  
  
Honey, I would really be sad if you didn't still love him. He was your first. I hope I'll be your last. But if I'm not, I like to think that even if we're not together, you'll still remember me with love in your heart.  
  
Willow dutifully tried to protest the idea of them not being together, but Tara silenced her with a kiss.  
  
After a long moment, Willow pulled back with a bemused grin. Do I deserve that?  
  
Of course you do, silly. Tara shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
Willow leaned back against the pillows, sighing heavily and blowing strands of loose hair off her face.  
  
The weird thing is, she mused, idly plucking at the quilt, is that I'm sad but...not sad. Almost like I feel like I'm supposed to be sad so I act sad, and almost convince myself... She glanced at Tara, who was patiently trying to follow her lover's train of thought.  
  
Sorry. Babbling, and not so much making with the sense.   
  
Tara shrugged and leaned against Willow's side so that their faces were close.  
  
I meant what I said, honey. I don't expect you not to have feelings for him. But don't try to convince yourself that you need to hang on to feelings that aren't there, either. You can remember the love you had with Oz and it doesn't have to hurt anymore. When you see him, remember the good stuff and let the rest go.  
  
Willow nodded. Yeah, I think I remember telling Buffy something like that about Angel. I wonder why I haven't taken my own advice?  
  
Tara studied her for a few seconds before venturing, Well, maybe you just haven't dealt with it yet. Do you actually think about him that often?  
  
Willow considered the question carefully, then shook her head with a look of surprise on her face. You know, I really haven't. Hunh.  
  
Tara nodded, as if her suspicions were confirmed. You've had a lot of stuff happen in the last couple years and Oz hasn't been part of your life. Don't feel guilty for moving on.  
  
Willow nodded and pulled Tara into a firm embrace. Okay. Plus, you know, there's this whole other thing going on.  
  
Tara smiled into Willow's collarbone. You mean the new demon in Sunnydale thing?  
  
Willow grinned. Well, that too. But actually I meant the thing where I get to start kissing you now.  
  
Tara leaned back and peered into her lover's face. Oh. That thing. We've definitely got _that_ thing going on.  
  
As the two women embraced, their energies mingled, causing a frisson that filled the air with an almost electric current. As their passion grew, the air became charged, although neither witch noticed the excess of magical energy that swirled around their room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miles away, deep in the seclusion of the darkest woods in Sunnydale, something lifted its head and sniffed the air. Suddenly alert, it began shambling through the trees slowly but purposefully. Love was in the air, and it called to the beast as if it were the song of the most tempting siren.


End file.
